Noah Plus Human Equals Family?
by OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg
Summary: Ever wondered what Arianna's life was like before she was separated from her family? Well, here it is, snip-it's of her most prominent memories and moments with her crazy Noah family. From Debbito to Jasdero and to everybody else, be prepared for heartwarming memories or frantic madness. (off-series to The Child Who Knew Nothing). Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: New Word

**HEY GUYS, I'VE HAD THIS IDEA FOR ANOTHER BRANCH OF MY FANFIC WITH ARIANNA SINCE I STARTED IT. BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THE OVERALL IDEA AND RELATIONSHIPS BEFORE I STARTED ON THIS ONE. **

**THIS IS GOING TO BE NOAH FAMILY MOMENTS SPECIFICALLY, SO BE PREPARED FOR ARIANNA CUTENESS AND NOAH MADNESS.**

**THE LENGTH WILL VARY, THEY AREN'T ALL GOING TO BE AS LONG AS MY NORMAL CHAPTERS...SINCE, THEY ARE "MOMENTS".**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND KEEP ON READING! :)**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

"Debbito, come on! You have to meet Arianna!", Road yelled as she twirled Lero around her finger. She ignored his shrill yells of indignation as she focused on the grumbling raven-haired twin. He was sulking, which wasn't surprising, he had complained about the Earl's plan ever since he first saw the little girl. Although, Road could tell that he was actually interested...

Why else would he put so much effort in complaining?

This was Road's logic, mind you, so it could go either way.

Jasdero, on the other hand, was ecstatic. The blonde noah would gladly join Road in passionate conversations on how Debbito should charm Arianna. He even started to refer to her as his Ari~chan.

Sheril was as excited since he would be getting an adorable "niece". He would often get a nosebleed at the thought of his precious Road having playdates with Arianna. Tyki couldn't care less.

Honestly, he thought that the Earl's plan was even crazier than normal, but didn't voice otherwise and kept it to himself. Although, he was vaguely intrigued at the thought of Debbito "Charming" the little girl...

To him it was just another form of entertainment.

It was almost Christmas time, and that meant that Arianna would be visiting them for the first time. The Earl was adamant that Debbito join Road in fetching her. However, they were having a little trouble with that request. Debitto scowled as he twirled his gun on his finger, "Why the hell do I have to go?!", he said scathingly as he glared at his family, "You can just do it yourself, Road, there is no reason I have to come.".

Sheril frowned, "Come now, Debbito...", he said wagging his finger at him in a chastising way as he placed one hand on his hip, "Be a good boy and go with my darling Road!". Tyki just took another drag from his cigarette, "Debbito, for once in your life, don't be a brat.", he said nonchalantly as he pushed back his hair from his forehead.

Jasdero pulled at his brother's arm, "Please, Debi! ~heehee~", he cried as he tried to get his brother out of his seat. Debbito shot his brother an extremely annoyed glare, before shouting, "THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO, JAS!", a vein started to pulse in his forehead, "SINCE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKES HER!". Jasdero stared at his brother wide-eyed, his bottom lip started to quiver as he started to pout.

Shit.

"Come on, Jas...", Debbito exclaimed as he started to wave his arms around in desperation, "...You know that I hate it when you do that!". Jasdero just intensified his kicked puppy look. Debbito could feel his resolve crumble as Jasdero upped the antey by letting tears bubble at the corner of his large eyes.

"FINE!", Debbito yelled getting up abruptly as he tried to get away from his brother's pouting, "I'LL GO, JUST STOP MAKING THAT RIDICULOUS FACE!".

Jasdero smiled triumphantly as he watched his older twin storm out of the room, pulling Road by the arm.

Challenge completed.

* * *

Debbito grumbled as he stepped out of Road's door, entering the same basement he had first seen the nuisance. Road exited her door with more grace than Debbito, ridding Lero with a calm expression on her face.

She smirked at Debbito's extremely pissed off expression as they made their way to the back of the room, where Arianna's cage was. "~Debi~", she sang in her signature childish voice as she flew beside him. Debitto glared at her, "WHAT?!", he yelled as the vein in his forehead threatened to burst. Road just let out a stream of maniacal giggles, "~it's nothing~".

Debbito's eye twitched as he stormed ahead of her, as he was not looking at where he was going he accidentally ran into the bars of her cage. Road laughed, hugging her stomach as she watched him let out a stream of swears and holding his nose.

The grey haired three-year old watched the strange scene with wide eyes. Her mouth was open in a small "O" as she looked up at them. Debbito met her curious/fearful gaze, she looked exactly the same from the last time he saw her.

She was wearing the same black baby dress and bandages covered her from head to toe, some sections dyed red from her injuries. The only thing that changed was that her hair was longer, now touching her shoulders in thick grey waves.

He leaned down as opened the lock with the key Jasdero had shoved into his hand earlier. Arianna's eyes widened even more, staring at him bug-eyed as she took a teetering step away from him. But her eyes shone with recognition as the light caught his and Road's face.

She smiled widely at him and toddled towards him, her little arms outstretched. It looked as if she was about to throw herself into his arms, when she froze. Her smile turned into an uncertain pout as she watched him carefully, as if trying to decide whether he was going to hurt her or not.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Road smiling smugly at him. Becoming impatient, he exclaimed, "Come out already, or else I will shut you in here!". Arianna cringed away in fear, bringing her arms above her head, poised as if she was ready to take a hit. He could see her start shaking, Road shot him a disapproving look.

He let out a deep sigh as he brushed his hair back in frustration, "I mean...ughh..I'm not going to hurt you.". Arianna looked up at him through her lashes. Debbito forced himself to control his temper as he continued, "We're here to bring you to a good place for a little while, so come here.".

It took a few minutes before she seemed to trust him. Cautiously, she lowered her arms and approached them, Road smiled encouragingly at her. She paused for another second before stepping out side of her cage. Fiddling with her hands, she looked up at them shyly as she straightened her posture.

Road jumped from Lero and bent down so they were eye to eye. She gave her a warm smile as she handed her a lollypop, "Hiya, Ari~ Would you like to play with Lero?", she asked as she grabbed him before he could escape. Arianna looked at the umbrella with curiosity and gave Road a shy nod.

Road grinned as she handed Lero to her, Arianna wrapped her small fingers around his handle. Lero was expecting to be man-handled by the child, seeing that was how he is used to be treated, but was surprised at the child's soft grip.

She stroked him gently, tracing her small finger over the pattern of his fabric. He let out loud laughs as she tickled him, squirming in her more kind grasp. She smiled and let out a few laughs herself, they sounded like bells, piercing the otherwise silent darkness of the basement.

Road squealed loudly at Arianna's display of absolute cuteness. Debbito just rolled his eyes as he teared his gaze away from the giggling little girl in front of him, "Come on, let's go home.", he said impatiently.

Arianna looked up at him questioningly, her silver eyes shining with an innocent child-like wonder, "Home?...", she said in a small voice. To his surprise, there was a crisp quality to her pronunciation, none of that disgusting toddler talk.

Road smiled down at her, "That's right," she said taking Arianna's small hand in hers as she summoned one of her doors,

"Home."

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS SIDE SERIES. :D ARIANNA LEARNS A NEW WORD XD**

**MORE TO COME LATER. **

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Sister

**NEXT PART!**

**JUST WARNING YOU, THERE PROBABLY BE TIME SKIPS THROUGHOUT THIS SERIES. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

Tyki took another cigarette as he watched Jasdero and Debbito play with Arianna. He snorted with amusement as he lit it. The twins were playing catch with the little girl, but using her as the ball. They tossed her to one another from across the room as if she were a football, laughing fanatically as they did.

Normally, any caring uncle with any common sense would immediately stop this dangerous game. But Tyki Mikk was not a normal uncle in any sense, plus she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she squealed in delight as they tossed her in the air. Her once neat clothes and hair were now a mess, and she had a few new bumps and bruises.

Road came walking in, her golden eyes widened in shock as she saw Debbito throw Arianna in the air in a high arc. She quickly intercepted his throw, and caught the giggling toddler in her arms. She landed gracefully and rounded on the boys, who cringed slightly under her glare, "What in the world were you thinking?!", she said scathingly.

Debbito scoffed and rolled his eyes while Jasdero opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a pissed off Road, "...You've messed up her dress!".

They all sweat-dropped, out of all the things that she could have been mad at, and that was what she was upset about?!

Arianna giggled as she reached up to Road, "MORE!", she demanded in her sweet childish chime. Road just shook her head as she patted her on the head, attempting to fix her hair, "No, no, Ari. We need to get you cleaned up!", she said as she continued to smooth out her dress.

Arianna gave her a pout, but didn't bother arguing with her. It's been two years since she started her visits to the family mansion, and she already knew not to cross Road. She gave the twins a longing look as Road braided her hair, but they gave her identical shrugs...

There was not much they could do when Road wanted to play with her.

Road hummed as she continued her work, bouncing Arianna slightly as she sat her down on her lap. Sheril came walking into the livingroom, only to have blood spurt out of his nose when he saw his Road and his Arianna "playing". Tyki rolled his eyes at his brother as he watched him exit promptly, probably going to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Are you done, Road?", Arianna asked looking up at Road with pleading eyes, "I want to play with Debi and Jasy!". Road gave her a sad smile, allowing tears to form at the corners of her eyes.

"You don't want to play with me, Ari?", she said with quivering lips, "...Don't you love me?". Arianna's silver eyes widened with horror as she hugged Road tightly, "No! I love you Road!", she exclaimed loudly, "I'll play with you! Just don't go!".

Road let out a loud laugh as she patted Arianna's head, "I was just playing around with ya, Ari!", she said smiling, "I was just kidding.". Arianna frowned and tightened her grasp on the female noah, "Don't joke about my love for my family.", she said, her silver eyes piercing into Roads. They all stared at her...

She was serious.

Road smiled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead,

"Of course, Ari."

* * *

**SISTER MOMENT :D**

**HEEHEE**

**REVIEW IF YA WANT! I'D BE GRATEFUL IF YA DID :)**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiN**


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Sorry

**TWIN TIME :)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE LIL MOMENTS!**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

Debbito let out a deep sigh as he threw himself onto his bed in frustration. He rolled over, running his hands through his raven hair, clenching his teech as he did.

He had just did something that was a big no-no...

He had actually hit Arianna.

Debbito, being the stubborn teen he was, refused to believe that it was his fault. Instead he blamed his sister, Road, who was the one who provoked him in the first place.

She was teasing him about Arianna, talking about their "wedding" and how much he **_loved _**her. He got angry, love was a strong word, but he refused to admit that it didn't bother him as much when he thought about it...

aka. he had finally warmed upped to the idea. (slightly to his horror)

Arianna had the misfortune to walk in at this exact moment, about to hug Debbito. In his frustration he shouted those four incredibly stupid words, "I don't love you!". He tried to get away from her and ended up accidentally back handing her accross the face.

...

That was the first time he had ever seen Arianna cry because of him. Her bottom lip quivered as she clutched her cheek, she turned quickly and ran out of the room. Amazingly, it felt considerably worse than watching Jasdero's kicked puppy face...

Debbito burried his face into his pillow, the Millenium Earl was going to be so angry at him. But instead of worrying about what the Earl was going to do with him, he could feel guilt twist in his stomach as Arianna's tearful face came into his mind.

What was he going to do...

* * *

"I-II-I can't believe he did that, Jasy.", Arianna said between small sobs as she embraced Jasdero, sitting on his lap. Jasdero patted her head, stroking her hair comfortably, "Debi didn't mean it. ~heee~". Arianna looked up at him, her large silver eyes brimming with tears.

"But he was so angry...", she said brokenly, sniffing as she tired to wipe the tears from her eyes. Jasdero frowned and grabbed Arianna's cheeks, squishing them into a kissy face, "He didn't mean it, Road was teasing him again...", he said seriously.

Arianna looked doubtful, but remained silent.

Jasdero sighed and took her hand, pulling her up into a standing position. He smiled kindly at her as he wiped away one of her stray tears, "Come on, let's go into the kitchen and getcha something sweet!", he said excitedly.

Arianna giggled at his enthusiasm and allowed him to pull her out of the room and towards the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, they were shocked to see Debbito standing by the counter, an absolute mess surrounding him.

It looked as if something exploded. You see, Debbito somehow managed to make an ice cream sundae explode. He flushed scarlet as he met their stares. Jasdero bursted out laughing at his brother's appearance. Arianna stared at him cautiously, just as she did when she first met him.

It made him uneasy, it was as if she thought that he was like her akuma father...

Grumbling, refusing to meet her gaze, he hurriedly handed her what used to be an icecream sundae, "Here...for what happened earlier.". Even though, he didn't technically say "sorry", she smiled and launched herself into his arms, causing him to fall backwards with surprise.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He desperately tried to supress the blush spreading accross his face, and refused to meet her or his brother's gaze.

He didn't know if he loved her,

but it was pretty damn close...

* * *

**I LOVE DEBBITO! NUFF SAID XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**


	4. Chapter 4: Heath Concerns

**THIS IS SHORTER THAN USUAL, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE TYKI A MOMENT TOO...ANYWAYS I THINK SHE WOULD DEFINITELY ACT THIS WAY TOWARDS HIS HABBIT. **

**ENJOY**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

Tyki sighed as Arianna opened a large book while she sat herself on his lap. Her silver eyes sparked with excitement as she turned through its old pages, taking in its words almost greedily.

The rest of the family was in town to do errands for the holidays, so that meant that he was Arianna's designated babysitter...

Not that he really minded it. Arianna was a very obedient and quiet child, at least, when she wasn't with the twins. He was pretty sure that they were a bad influence on her.

Though, technically that could apply to the whole family.

She hummed as she traced the words with her finger, Tyki absent-mindedly played with a lock of her hair. Arianna reminded him of Ease, or rather Ease reminded him of her.

They were a lot alike, and he was sure that they would have become very good friends if allowed. But that would never happen, Arianna belonged in his black life, not his white.

Tyki shuddered at the thought of her finding out about his other family, no doubt she would be angry.

Arianna looked up at him questionably at this, he just smiled down at her and waved it off as nothing and reached for his cigarette from the ash tray.

She stared at him as he took a long drag, "Uncle Tyki...what are you doing?", she asked as her nose wrinkled from the smoke.

Tyki smiled down at her in amusement, "Smoking, dear.", he replied. Arianna tilted her head, her brow wrinkled in confusion, "You breathe in smoke?...", she asked slowly. He nodded, "Yes, Ari.".

Arianna still looked confused, "But why? You can breathe air, and that doesn't smell like it could taste good...", she said as she closed her book.

Tyki chuckled as he ruffled the top of Arianna's head, "It relaxes me, dear, or rather it is a habit.".

Suddenly, a small growl came from Arianna's stomach, she blushed and fidgeted on his lap. Tyki sighed, it was lunch time, he should get something for her to eat.

He gently lifted Arianna off of his lap, "I'll get you something to eat, stay here I'll be right back.". Arianna nodded, a troubled look on her face but sat down on the rug nether the less.

* * *

When he came back, holding a plate of sandwiches, he was immediately tackled by Arianna. His eyes widened with surprise as he was thrown back onto the floor, Arianna sat on his chest, tears prickling the side of her eyes.

"Don't die Tyki!", she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. She hugged him with strength that was uncharacteristic to the small girl she was.

She pulled back, looking deep into his eyes, "Don't smoke, you'll die, Tyki!", she exclaimed as she shook slightly.

Tyki gave her a frown, "Where did you hear that, Arianna?", he asked. She silently motioned to the books that were strewn across the floor, well crap, they were all medical books.

Arianna sniffed as she hugged him agian. Tyki let out a deep sigh as he carefully got up, lifting her into his arms, she clung on to him like he was going to disappear.

"Don't leave me...", she cried softly into the crook of his neck. Tyki patted her head rather awkwardly, "Trust me, Arianna, I'm not going anywhere.".

For the next few hours, Tyki invested all of his energy in getting Arianna to calm down, only to have to explain why she was so upset in the first place to the rest of his family when they returned.

After an hour of an emergency family meeting, it was decided that he was prohibbited from smoking when Arianna was around...

Well, Fuck...

Despite this, he allowed Arianna to take his hand into her's, her large silver orbs piercing into his. She was exactly like Ease,

She was some how able to get under his skin...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**


	5. Chapter 5: Lesson Learned

The twins were frantic, running around the manor, they called out Arianna's name as loudly as they could. It was a perfectly normal morning for the noah family, they had a family breakfast/meeting and then were sent on their way. It was the twin's turn of babysitting Arianna, and they decided to play a game...

Hide and seek.

Unfortunately, the twin's were losing terribly. And by losing, that meant that they couldn't find Arianna at all.

Please note that it had been 5 hours now.

Debbito pulled at his hair in frustration as he kicked open yet another door, only to find the room empty, no sign of the little girl at all. His brother on the other hand, was looking in vases and in basically anyplace that didn't make any sense.

Suddenly Road walked in the room, a lolly pop in her mouth as she swung a disgruntled Lero. Her golden eyes shone with amusement and curiosity, "What are you doing?", she asked as she perked an eyebrow. The twins froze, they were going to be in so much trouble.

"Uhhhh...We're playing a game", Debbito said, trying to hide his guilt. Jasdero did the same as he nodded vigorously. Road's gaze sharpened with suspicion as she scanned the room, "Where's Ari?", she asked slowly.

Debbito and Jasdero cringed and tried to avoid Road's glare. Road stepped forward menacingly, "You lost her...", she said coldly, her eyes flashing. Debbito, being brave, nodded.

In the matter of seconds, the twins found themselves being bombarded by Road's candles, they ran for their lives trying to find cover. Eventually, they were forced into their room, they closed their door. Scurrying, they started to pile their funiture against it, trying to barricade themselves from their maniac of a sister.

They were about to prop their bed against the pile when they froze. Wrapped within a bundle of their sheets was Arianna, and she was fast asleep. Loud bangs came from their door, Road was obviously trying to get in.

"WE FOUND HER, WE FOUND HER!", they yelled frantically as the door burst open, furniture flying everywhere. They sweat-dropped as the impeding figure of Road came into view. But were relieved to see that she saw that Arianna was indeed with them.

Speaking of Arianna, she stirred, letting out a little moan as she propped herself up, she looked up at the twins with dazed eyes. But then, her stare sharpened and a look of absolute anger spread on her face. The twins felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees.

They didn't have time to run before she launched herself at them, much like a predator pouncing on to her prey.

As her brothers were getting mauled by a grumpy, half-awake Arianna, Road just walked away, only to return a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn.

She wasn't going to miss the show.

**_Never wake Arianna up..._**

**_EVER!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Night Time Lessons

**HEY GUYS, IT'S BEEN A LITTLE WHILE SINCE I UPDATED THIS...I JUST FINISHED SEWING MY BMO DRESS...DIDN'T COME OUT WELL, I GOT THE WRONG FABRIC (WASN'T STRETCHY ENOUGH) SO IT WAS BASICALLY A FAIL, LUCKILY I DIDN' SPEND THAT MUCH..**

**ANYWAYS..**

**ENJOY!**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**

* * *

It was a relatively quiet evening at the Noah manor, at least for Tyki Mikk, who was blissfully alone in the living room. He sat comfortably in a large sofa by the fire, one leg crossed over his other and a book in his right hand. For the last few hours, the rest of the family were out doing missions or whatever they wanted, leaving him with Arianna, who was already asleep.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and stretched as he laid the book on his lap. Suddenly Arianna's familiar bell voice flowed into the room in a quiet peal, "Uncle Tyki...". Tyki looked up with slight interest and concern, it was very late and Arianna was usually a heavy sleeper.

She gave him a shy smile, but it had a hint of sadness, which was extremely unusual for her. He could tell that something was upsetting her. He let out a deep sigh as he placed his book on the side table and motioned for her to climb onto his lap, which she did without hesitation.

"What is it Chibi?", he said softly as she snuggled into his chest, her face obscured by the cloth of his vest. After a few minutes of silent hugging, Arianna looked up at him, her silver eyes dewy and her lips pressed into a sad pout.

"Tyki...How do I become a woman?", she asked innocently, Tyki almost choked on his spit...

_Had he heard her right?_

but she asked again with more vigor, "What do I have to do to become a woman?". Tyki sweat-dropped...

_So he had heard her right..._

"Errrrr...ummm...,", Tyki spluttered, totally caught off guard. She looked at him expectantly, her eyes shining with determination. Taking a few seconds to compose himself, he answered, "Why would you want to know that, dear?...".

"I read in a book that I would need to be a woman to be able to marry...", she said as she played with her hair anxiously. Tyki stared at her, dumbstruck, Arianna continued, "although I don't understand the wedding night...if I become a woman on my wedding night. How could I get married in the first place since I wouldn't be a woman?..."

Tyki pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh,

maybe they should start censoring what they allowed her to read...

"You'll become a woman in due time, Arianna, you just have to be patient.", he said encouragingly, but Arianna pouted in disatisfaction and crossed her arms.

"But I want to become a woman now!", she exclaimed stubbornly. Tyki did some quick thinking, the cogs in his mind turning on hyperdrive...suddenly a stroke of brillance hit him.

"Arianna, first you must become a lady to become a woman!", he said as convincing as he could. She looked up at him in confusion, "So if I become a lady, I'll become a woman faster?".

"Err...yes dear..".

She gave him a broad grin, "Then can you teach me?"

"Of course".

* * *

Sheril was skipping down the hall, just coming back from shopping for his dear Road, he was about to pass the living room when he heard voices from the living room. He paused and pressed his ear to the door.

"It's too big Tyki...I can't get a good grip.."

That was Arianna, what was she doing up so late? And apparently Tyki was with her too...

"Try to use all of your fingers, Ari."

He froze at this, very dirty things creeping into his mind.

"Like this?"

he heard his brother let out a deep sigh.

"very good..."

Unable to take anymore, he bursted into the room,

"What are you doing with Arianna?!", he wailed. Tyki looked up at his brother tiredly, Arianna peeked from behind him and gave him a big smile.

"Tyki was teaching me how to be a woman!", she said excitedly. Tyki's eyes widened in horror at this. Sheril's nose spouted a comical stream of blood and fell backwards unconcious.

Arianna quickly hobbled to her fallen uncle as well as she could, only to be tripped by her skirt and faceplanting on the floor. She whimpered in pain and tears started to roll down her face.

Apperantly attracked by the noise the rest of the family walked into the room, their eyes widened as they watched the hectic scene. After a few moments they all glared at Tyki, who face-palmed...

How in the world was he going to explain this.

* * *

**HEE HEE **

** BTW TYKI WAS TEACHING HER HOW TO WALK IN A FULL SKIRT...**

**HOPE YA ENJOYED, REVEIW PLEASE :)**

**~OmGiStHaTaDuMpLiNg~**


End file.
